


Crowning Achievement

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: Technoblade's crown was a gift from Philza.-Wilbur didn't mean it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: the writer's block's Secret Santa





	Crowning Achievement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [socks_oda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socks_oda/gifts).



> I do not write angst - and I actually struggled with this being so fluffy. Also, sorry about the shortness. 
> 
> Happy Holidays, Socks! I hope you like it.

Techno knew Wilbur didn’t remember a lot of their childhood, seeing as he was always sick; but he had thought that Wilbur remembered when he first went feral. 

It was the reason Phil had made him his golden crown. 

-

_ It was an accident.  _

_ Honestly. _

_ Techno had his crown since- for as long as Wilbur could remember, really. _

_ He had just thought that it was like his beanie.  _

_ Dad gave them gifts all the time. _

_ But the moment Wilbur had the crown in his hands Techno snarled. _

_ He wasn’t quietly laughing or even rolling his eyes, he looked actually angry that Wilbur had taken his crown. _

_ Stumbling back with wide eyes, Wilbur clutched the crown even closer to his chest. _

_ “T-Tech?” _

_ Techno’s loud squeal made Wilbur’s heart seize in his chest.  _

_ Barley ducking out of the way as Techno angrily charged, Wilbur cried out. “Technoblade, stop!” _

_ There was no response except for another angry squeal as Techno spun to face him again. _

_ With a panicked yelp Wilbur turned and ran. _

_ “Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!” _

_ The sound of Techno slamming into objects in the hall sent Wilbur further into a panic. _

_ Techno only ever did that on accident when he was training, which is why Phil had him do it outside now. _

-

Gold was known to calm, or at least distract, Piglins.

Techno had been too young to have anything to trade for the wonderful masterpiece that Phil had given him.

At first he had been distressed, but then Phil had told him that all he wanted in return was for Techno to be happy.

It hadn’t made sense at the time.

How could Techno being happy be worth a  **_golden crown_ ** ?

-

_ He ran straight into Dad’s legs, trembling. _

_ “Dad! Dad!” _

_ Leaning down to scoop Wilbur into his arms, Dad picked him up easily, trying to calm him down. _

_ “Wilbur, breathe. What’s wrong.” _

_ Techno’s loud and angry squeal drew Dad’s attention. _

_ Carefully he pried the crown from Wilbur’s hands and sat him down on the counter. _

_ “Oh, Wilbur, this is Techno’s. You can’t just take things from your brother. Being your twin doesn’t mean he has to share everything with you.” _

_ When his brother rounded around the corner, Wilbur felt terrified, though he knew that Techno was still too short to reach the top of the counter. _

_ An angry shriek came out of Techno’s mouth and he rammed straight into Dad’s legs. _

-

Although Phil was technically there when he was younger, Techno never called him Dad like Wilbur or Tommy did.

Phil may have given him his crown, but he was the one to make the crown his own.

-

_ Dad knelt down and held the crown out for Techno. _

_ Quickly snatching the gold from Dad’s hands, Techno clutched the crown close to his chest, still snarling.  _

_ “It’s okay, Techno. The gold is yours. You get to keep it.” _

_ A weak snarl came from his brother before he scrambled away back down the hall. _

_ “D-Dad, why is Techno so angry?” _

-

He wasn’t weak, not anymore.

Finally an adult.

Finally strong enough to not need to rely on anyone else.

-

_ “You know how Techno has different needs because he’s part Piglin?” _

_ Wilbur thought of the extra care his brother had to take for his tusks. _

_ “I-I guess so.” _

_ Dad gave him a sad smile, the kind that he always made when he was telling Wilbur about what the doctors said. _

_ “Techno gets overwhelmed sometimes and his crown helps him calm down and focus.” _

-

He didn’t  _ need _ anyone to protect him.

Technoblade was a name to be feared now.

-

_ Wilbur felt tears well up in his eyes. _

_ “I-I didn’t know! I didn’t mean to hurt him!” _

_ Dad sighed and wrapped Wilbur in a hug. _

_ “I know, Wil. But sometimes we hurt the people we love even when we don’t mean to. Loving them means we put forth the effort to apologize to them when we’ve made a mistake, when we’ve hurt them.” _

_ Wilbur sniffed and dad leaned back, wiping a tear off his cheek. _

_ “Loving someone takes effort, especially when they don’t feel like they deserve it, Wilbur.” _

-

He wasn’t a weak trembling piglet anymore.

Technoblade had conquered the coldest nation in the world.

He could withstand anything. 

-

_ Dad picked him up off the counter and set him down with a smile. _

_ “Give Techno some time, okay? I’m sure he knows that you didn’t mean to hurt him.” _

-

It didn’t matter that he had to fight all of them off alone.

It didn’t.

He could do it. 

Technoblade had done it before.

And Technoblade would do it again.

-

_ Wilbur walked hesitantly back down the hallway. _

_ He hadn’t meant to hurt Techno. _

_ It wasn’t his fault he didn’t know that Techno needed his crown. _

-

Their shouts of panic buzzed faintly in his ears.

He paid them little heed.

The voices screamed for blood.

Was the heat in his chest going to push him to victory or to his grave?

Did it really matter?

-

_ Wilbur knew Techno’s secret hiding place from Dad, so it was easy to find his brother. _

_ He was rocking slowly, crown clutched tightly to his chest, tears streaming down his face. _

_ “T-Techno?” _

_ His brother jumped, a shrill squeal coming from Techno as he pointed one of the kitchen knives out in defense. _

-

It was almost like he watched it happen in slow motion.

Tommy’s aim had never been all that great when he was younger.

Techno was fairly certain that the arrow was supposed to pierce his chest.

-

_ “T-Techno? I-I didn’t mean to-” _

_ Wilbur was knocked to the ground as Techno pounced on him. _

_ “Techno!” _

-

The crown was knocked up off his head and landed on the ground somewhere behind him.

Suddenly everything was too much.

-

_ Crying, Wilbur managed to knock Techno off of him before his brother could do more than slice his cheek. _

_ The stinging pain and the feeling of blood on his cheek was enough to make Wilbur sob and run. _

_ Why would Techno  _ **_hurt_ ** _ him when he was just trying to help?! _

-

Too loud.

Too bright.

He let out the loudest sound he could ever remember making.

His throat stung and his chest burned.

The voices in his head screamed louder than ever.

-

_ Wilbur didn’t want to play with Techno anymore. _

  
  


-

The black sand was quickly in his hands, blind rage making him fumble with the dark skulls.

-

_ Why would he play with someone who hurt him? _

-

Really.

Why was no one surprised when he became the monster they feared him to be?

-

_ Nice people didn’t hurt the people they loved. _

-

~~ Gold gilded in blood was his lot in life. ~~

He didn’t want this


End file.
